Reminiscence
by ThePhantomSixthMan
Summary: This was made for our Social Science class but i just had to post it. We were told to make a book on what we've learned but, somehow, I can't help making it into a fanfiction. XD
1. Prologue

****Hi, people! I made this one for our Social Science class but I can't help making it into a fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This disclaimer is for the whole fanfiction already so I'm not going to repeat it. (I'm too lazy.) I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Also, the knowledge in this fanfiction was taken from the book we used. ^_^

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

September 25, 2013

The whole world sat around the conference table, talking about the United Nations Day that was barely a month away. The usual chaos in the conference room was nowhere to be seen as everyone was too absorbed in the idea of celebrating the day when – after many criticisms and sceptical comments - the nightmares and fears of war were finally put on hold.

Each nation had their chance to state their ideas and, for once, it was actually quite orderly. Their agenda was to decide on a theme for the upcoming celebration. However, as per usual, they could not agree with each other and the frail serenity of the room was finally broken after the nations have reached their limits, no longer able to bite back their words of disagreement.

"No way! Tea parties are for sissies!" yelled U.S.

"Shut up, you git! As if making superheroes is any better!" was England's angry retort.

"Of course it is! You're just jealous I make them better than you!" and with that, U.S.A. started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Come now, _l'Angleterre, l'Amerique, _since it is about peace, it is obvious the theme should be _l'amour._" came France's smooth, baritone voice.

"Veee~~ let's mass produce Pasta~~~!" Italy.

"Then… How about cosplaying?" was Japan's timid suggestion.

"We'll cosplay Pasta! Veee~~~"

"No, aru! We should just make booths and sell goods, aru! I just recently mass-produced Japan's newest action figure, aru!" it was China.

"China-san! I told you not to make imitations of my work!" Japan scolded China, making the latter pout.

Germany, having had enough of the chaos, was about to slam his hands on the table when everyone's cell phones rang simultaneously. It was from their bosses.

"Yo, 'bama! 'Sup?" America was first to pick up, followed by everyone else.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ciao!"

"Oui?"

"Hello?"

"Hallo?"

As if on cue, everyone's eyes bulged out. The exact same words were said to them by their bosses. Their leaders seem to have known their meeting would end up chaotic and have put it upon themselves to decide on the theme.

"The theme is 'Back in Time'."


	2. Chapter 1

**OF PYRAMIDS AND RIVERS**

**Chapter I**

Egypt just arrived home after the world conference ended a few hours ago. Wanting to get things over with, the country immediately made his way home only to realize he still didn't have an era in mind, which is how he found himself, standing in the centre of his living room with absolutely no idea what to do. Pressing two fingers on the bridge of his nose to stop an oncoming headache, the African nation sighed.

'Guess I'll just have to ask Greece about it.' With that in mind, the Egyptian took out his phone that he only used for business and called his friend.

"Hello?" came the sleepy voice from the receiver. Egypt was quite sure the Greek had yet to decide but he asked, anyways.

"Greece? I just wanted to ask if you've decided on the era you wanted to revive."

"Not yet." Was the almost immediate answer. The African nation's eye twitched.

'I should have known'

"But I am digging through my basement right now for inspiration. My cats led me here." He noted the fond tone his Greek friend took on as he talked about the cats but decided to focus on the basement statement. "Oh, an _ostrakon_, I didn't know I still had one. I wonder whose name is written here, it's quite faded" Greece commented distractedly.

"Hmmm… That's not a bad idea. I guess I'll go through my attic, then. Thanks. I'm going now."

"Okay." Egypt hung up and made his way up to his attic only to be greeted by a cloud of dust when he opened the door. Coughing, the Egyptian slammed the door shut. He forgot exactly how long it has been since he has been in that room. He went to the kitchen to get a mask then came back immediately. This time, he opened the door more carefully.

He went inside, his steps careful and calculated so as not to step on anything that might have been on the floor. Having made it in the centre of the room, Egypt looked around, trying to decide which box among the many choices to open first. Finding it hard to decide, he went on walking around the room until he bumped into something. The African nation lifted his head to look in front of him to see the broad chest of a human. Tilting his head back to look up, his eyes were met by the head of a bird. He stepped back to get a full view of the statue and felt a huge wave of nostalgia hit him. It was a statue of Thoth, the one his ancient children thought of as the scribe of gods. Majority of his children are now Muslims and it has been so long since he has heard of the gods he once knew as a child nation. Osiris and his wife Isis, the sun, and even the Nile River itself which he can still feel flowing through his body, these were some of the gods he once worshipped with his children. Revelling in his childhood a bit more, he decided going ancient wasn't such a bad idea.

He straightened up and started looking for the box that contained his childhood memorabilia and proceeded to his living room after finding it. There, he took out things long forgotten by time. Most of them were random things the Egyptian collected as a child, just like most of us keep what caught our eyes only to forget about them later. He was already losing hope when something caught his eyes, a double crown. It was Menes'. Right then and there, the nation found himself lost in the memories the crown brought and a soft, fond smile flitted across his tan features.

_The villages of Egypt were finally united into two kingdoms – Upper Egypt and Lower Egypt. The personification was happy with the union of his country but although both kingdoms flourished all the same, they still were separate and he felt as if he was the personification of two countries. That was until Menes, a ruler of Upper Egypt, came along. Menes was the first person to know about his real identity and his first friend. Little Egypt shared his distress to his newly acquired friend and Menes just patted his head and told him not to worry anymore. The young country didn't know – or maybe he did, but just forgot – how his friend did it but he does remember how happy he felt at the complete union of his country. He couldn't thank Menes enough and his gratitude was only amplified when his friend – already starting to become his father figure – built the city of Memphis, his home where the two kingdoms met, as his capital. It was because of Menes that his existence was made important and he was given a place as an official._

_He was happy to see his children's loyalty to their ruler which they later called pharaoh._ The Egyptian chuckled at the memory of his young counterpart pronouncing the word as 'faraw'. _He was also proud with his children's leader as their hearts were pure and devoid of any evil intentions. _

He opened his eyes which he didn't remember closing and recited the words told by a pharaoh that has become his mantra for more than a thousand years already.

"_Do right so long as thou abides on the earth. Calm the weeper, oppress no widow, expel no man from the possessions of his father… Take heed lest thou punish wrongfully…"_

Come to think of it, he once wrote a list of his favourite lines that were said by various people during ancient times. They were the lines that cut really deep into his heart.

'I'm quite sure it's around here…' the Egyptian thought to himself as he pulled out several papyrus scrolls. Opening some of them, he was left with the realization that he didn't understand most of them anymore. 'Hieroglyphics…' he thought with a sigh. It's been so long he has already forgotten; sure he remembers the owl sounding as an 'm' and some other ideas, but they were awfully scattered. With a dread, he realized he had to ask for help in understanding his own writing. 'But who?' After a few moments, he remembered it wasn't him who named his own system of writing. 'Greece.' The nation groaned at the thought, already, grudgingly, taking out his phone. It's not that he didn't like talking to his Greek friend; he was just the type who wasn't used to asking for help, much less twice in one day.

"Hello, Greece?"

"Egypt? It's unusual for you to call me twice." the Egyptian's eye twitched.

"Don't remind me. I just wanted to ask-"

"More unusual for you to ask twice." Veins were popping out of his temple.

"Well, yeah, I need help-"

"It is _very _unusual for you to ask for –" _that was it…_

"Will you just listen?!" that seem to have effectively shut the Greek's mouth. "Anyways, I was wondering if you can decipher hieroglyphics?" it was silent for a moment.

"Yes. It means 'sacred carving'-"

"That's not what I meant!" Egypt cut him off.

"Then what?"

"I meant could you understand hieroglyphic writing?"

"No. Isn't that supposed to be _your _forte? It is _your _system of writing."

"Yes, a long, long, _long_ time ago."

"Oh, so you forgot." The Egyptian could have sworn he heard the sadistic mirth in his friend's voice on account of his distress. "Anyway, why don't you use the Rosetta Stone? You have a copy of it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why not read it? I'm sure memories will resurface." He chuckled. "We've lived for a very long time already, haven't we?"

"We have. All this stuff about going 'back in time' is making me feel old. I'm going now. Bye."

"Bye." _Beep…_

Sighing, Egypt started opening each papyrus scroll, looking for his copy of the Rosetta Stone. Seriously, it was supposed to be his, why did it have to be in the hands of that man, England? He thought as he finally found the right scroll. He read each of the scripts and read the hieroglyphics last. While reading, he started recognizing some of the sounds and ideas each character represents and he found himself enjoying his ancient records, pride filling him at every mention of his children's wise new ways. He was already feeling like a very proud father when he read more of his children's contributions, how they made the best calendar in ancient times, how they understood the human body, their knowledge on medicines, how they used geometry to map lands, plan buildings and develop irrigation works. His proud mood, however, was cut short when he read about the pyramids made as tombs for the pharaohs. He was proud of the pyramids' beauty only for a few seconds as the memory of his poor children's fatigue hit him. The construction of these pyramids was very painful for him as he felt all the fatigue of his sons combined. Most especially when Khufu's tomb was under construction, it was pure torture! He used more than two million stone blocks weighing about two and a half tons each. The Egyptian actually lost count of the times he fainted from the burden of his citizen's fatigue that time. He never really liked that pharaoh, too self-centred in the nation's opinion. His mood spoiled, he moved on to the other antiques he had.

His mood was further dampened when he finally found the list of quotes he was looking for in the first place. The very first entry greeting him was the poem one of his ancient sons wrote during the 200-year civil war. His heart clenched at the words and the memories they brought.

"_The wrongdoer is everywhere…_

_Plunderers are everywhere…_

_Nile is in flood, yet none ploweth…_

_Laughter hath perished and is no longer made._

_It is grief that walketh through the land…_

_The storehouse is bare."_

This happened when royalty became too powerful and some who governed the distant parts of his country challenged the supreme rule of the pharaoh. He felt his suffering as if it was still happening to this very day, the moment he was fading with nothing but his children's pain engraved into his very soul. It was painful to remember the fall of the noble pharaohs against selfish intents. Desperate for a distraction, Egypt went through what was left and was not disappointed when he saw a painting of Hatshepsut, one of his favourite daughters and his frown transformed into a fond smile. Hatshepsut was the first great woman ruler in history and he was proud to state that he was one of the few countries who were not gender-biased. This girl, as he recalls, was indeed someone worthy of pride. When she sat on the throne, it was not military victories that she sought; instead, she built temples that are among the outstanding achievements of Egyptian architecture. Looking down at the box to look for more memorabilia, he found it was empty.

'Oh, well.' He thought, smile never leaving his face as he stood up, heading for the door. 'I remember enough for the era revival to be presentable. Now, for the preparations…'

* * *

Hi guys! To the readers of my other fanfictions, I am _sooooooooooooooooo sorry _for not having my updates! Please don't hate me! I'm been really busy this summer and I _swear _I'll do the best I can to update.

This one has long been finished and was just waiting to be published. Please tell me what you guys think. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**OF LANDS AND LORDS; OF KNIGHTS AND CODES**

**Chapter II**

The European countries sat around a table, having a discussion among themselves. Germany called them to gather right after the world conference ended, stating that they should have a further discussion about which era each of them would choose and that it would be better if they choose related time periods. Their meeting wasn't as chaotic as the previous conference they attended, but chaotic nonetheless, which is to be expected with France and England together in a room. However, that was a while ago and right now, everything is quiet as everyone was immersed in decision-making after a long sermon by Germany saying – 'yelling' is a better word - , "WE CAME HERE FOR A MEETING, NOT FOR A BRAWL! DON'T JUST THINK ABOUT YOURSELVES! THIS CELEBRATION WILL BE FOR OUR CHILDREN SO GET RID OF YOUR PERSONAL-BIASES! NOW, IF YOU DEEM YOURSELVES WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE CALLED GREAT NATIONS, SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTHS UNTIL YOU HAVE ANY _**ACCEPTABLE**_IDEAS!"

A few more minute of silence went by, each nation feeling like a child for being yelled at, before England cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen, may I have the floor?" he said in all his gentlemanly glory.

"Speak."

"I was thinking we could revive the Medieval Civilization. It has, in my honest opinion, quite a noble feel to it. We can divide its many aspects among ourselves."

"Hmmm… It is acceptable." Germany mused. "Are there any objections or other suggestions?"

"It is quite a good idea." France commented distractedly and everyone in the room fell even more silent, as if they stopped breathing altogether. A few seconds later and Italy started bawling.

"Uwwwaaaaahhhhh!Big brother Francey, you're sick, please don't die! I won't mind if you don't give me back my paintings! Just please don't die!" Italy was reduced into a bawling mess on the floor and Germany had to comfort him.

"_Mon dieu! _What has given you that idea, _mon frère?_" France asked, quite shocked at everyone's reaction, even England was watching him wide-eyed.

"B-but… You w-were agreeing… with _E-England! _YOU were _agreeing _with ENGLAND!" Italy's voice got louder in between sobs until he was full-out bawling again and a spark of understanding was seen in France's eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't agreeing with him, _mon cher. _It was simply because I had that idea in mind before _l'Angleterre _stole it." He soothed the Italian and Italy visibly relaxed.

"Oh, so that was a-"

"I didn't steal it, you frog! I had it in mind from the beginning! I just didn't deem you worthy of hearing it!"

"ENOUGH! Now that we have established the fact that France is alright, let's continue." Germany again regained order.

"Veeee~ Okay! Japan taught me how to cosplay the other day! I'll cosplay as that man, Champagne!" Italy was back to his energetic self.

"I think you mean Charlemagne, Italy." France chuckled. "You seem quite fond of that particular son of mine." He was greeted by a confused look from the Italian.

"Veeee~ Francey, it's bad to claim what's not yours!" Italy scolded. Now, it was France's turn to be confused. "Champane is Germany's son!"

"You're wrong, _mon petite _Italy. Charlemagne was a Frank, which is what they call French people during their time."

"But he was German." Italy argued.

"Yes, I do remember that he was German, although I'd rather not accept him. I have yet to forgive him for taking Bavaria and forcing it into Christianity." Germany commented with a scowl.

"Hey! You're making it sound like Christianity is so horrible, _mi amigo. _I am quite insulted." Spain joined in the conversation, visibly hurt by Germany's comment.

"I'm sorry, Spain. I meant no offense."

"Well, it's fine since you're sorry." And Spain was back to his cheerful self as if nothing ever happened.

"But he _is _my son, _mon fils, _or is he?"

"Veee~ I'm confused, Germany, let's eat pasta."

"We are now getting off topic. Anyway, Italy, if you want to cosplay as Charlemagne, you have to know him. Do you know anything about him?" Germany asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Eh? Veee~~~ I know he conquered my Lombard kingdom once and that he was a big fan of Grandpa Rome and Greece. He understood Greek very well but he didn't know how to write nor speak it. I'm right, right, Germany?"

"You are correct, _mi amigo. _He was also a very dedicated Christian." Spain added proudly.

"Yes, correct. His mixture of Germanic, Christian, and Roman elements was what characterized the civilization of the Middle Ages." France said smoothly. "It seems you want to be under the spotlight, _petite." _

"You just accepted that Charlemagne really _was _German, you frog." England smirked making France scowl at the Briton's correctness, but he chose to ignore it.

"Veee~ Is Francey jealous I'm stealing main attention?" Italy giggled.

"Of course not, Italy, in fact, I'm rather happy for you. I, myself, prefer reviving the lives of the lords that revolved in their contracts. I believe they called it feudalism. Although I will need to prepare a _fief_, it will be quite fun."

"A 'fifth'?" Italy asked, clearly confused with number that strayed into their conversation.

"No, Italy. A _fief. _F-i-e-f. It is a land given by a lord to his fellow nobles to signify an alliance. The noble accepting the _fief_ is called the _vassal."_

"Why would they need it?" Italy asked, interest sparking in his eyes. Everyone else didn't question the Italian's ignorance. In fact, war _does _erase a lot of memories, and they have been through a lot of wars to last a lifetime, it just so happens that it was this period that was erased from Italy. Although this questioning _did _make the countries in the room think about exactly why they were there and became more eager to celebrate the United Nation's Day.

"That's because there were lots of warfare and disorder during this time, lords cannot afford having no allies." France explained.

"Yeah, and that aspect suits you, frog. What with your cowardice and all. I, on the other hand shall revive manorialism." England said proudly.

"Yes, that is a great idea, _mon cher! _You would look absolutely _perfect _as a _serf._" The Briton's face reddened with anger.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! TAKE THAT BACK! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THE LIKES OF YOU CALLING ME A LOWLY PEASANT!"

Germany was tired of yelling and just decided to cut in with his decision. "Then I will assign myself to chivalry, as it is, until now, still my code of conduct."

"Veee~ It's going to suit you very much, Germany! Since you've always been a military man in the wars." Italy said, his voice filled with admiration. Embarrassed by the attention, Germany tried to formulate an answer.

"Well, Italy, that is not the case. Although it is quite true that chivalry was the common code of knighthood, it is not only applied in wars. A true knight was expected to fight bravely, to be loyal to his lord, and to treat other knights with respect and courtesy. It was his responsibility to protect women, children and the weak." Italy backed away a little as Germany started to speak with so much passion. Everyone in the room had their eyes on the passionate German, it was clearly their first time seeing him in such a state. "They didn't only apply their code when need be. Instead, they live on it! Such nobility should never have even been forgotten and in during the UN Day, I shall revive it!" he already had his fist in the air, his eyes taking a distant yet determined look.

"It seems Germany is looking forward to the celebration more than we thought." Spain observed, chuckling.

"Germany, you're scaring me." Said a trembling Italy.


	4. Chapter 3

**OF CHISELS AND PAINT**

**Chapter III**

Everyone in the room started talking among themselves about their plans for the revival of the Medieval Era. Germany has just sobered up from his passionate lecture and was, at this moment, sitting on his chair, his head rested on his arms which, in turn, were rested on the tabled. He was red to the tips of his hair, obviously ashamed of the hidden side of him and Italy sat beside him, trying his best to comfort the distressed nation. Giving up, the Italian slumped on his chair beside his German friend and let his self get lost in thought.

There has been something poking him in the back of his mind ever since the theme was announced. They were told they had to _revive _a period in their past and that word seemed to have disturbed his heartstrings and he wondered why. It was only now that he decided to think about it.

_Revival... _what are some synonyms to that word?

_Regeneration, rejuvenation, renewal, resurgence, _the Italian's face was turning into a scowl as the list of words got longer. He hated being so forgetful. _Resurrection, resuscitation, revitalization…_

_Rebirth…_

_Renaissance… _This made Italy smile, not his usual clueless, happy-go-lucky smile, it was a soft, fond smile. _Grandpa Rome…_

"Hey, everyone." He said, getting the attention of his fellow nations.

"What is it, lad?" England asked.

Italy fidgeted a bit. "Would you mind if I…" he trailed off, making everyone's interest pique, what kind of idea can make the ever-energetic, clueless and sometimes annoying country _ever _stop talking once he's started, aside from pasta, that is.

"Go on, my boy." The Briton prodded.

"W-well, would you guys mind if… if I don't join you with your medieval revival?" there, he said it.

It was France's turn to question him. "Why?" this question made the fond smile of a few minutes ago come back.

"I was thinking of rebirth." France tilted his head to the side, indicating that it wasn't enough explanation. "There was a time in my life when new interest in the learning of ancient Greece and Rome. Although most of the things that happened during this era were the sharing of new ideas in arts, there was a period of it that talked of Grandpa Rome so I-I wanted to revive Grandpa Rome again." The Italian continued, smile never leaving his place as his eyes took on a distant look. This idea made the eyes of France, England and Spain soften. They were once brothers under the rule of the Roman Empire and Italy was their youngest, it was the young Italian that inherited the riches of their grandfather and it was also him who was most attached to the retired empire, so quite obviously, it was him who was most heartbroken when Rome fell.

"Oh, so you're going to make another Renaissance?" France inquired.

"Yes. Since Renaissance started after the wars, epidemics and economic upheaval ended, I want to show everyone the beauty that can be created once we finally put a close to ill intents. I want to show everyone the beautiful works made by the people all around Europe once they were freed from the nightmares of war. I just want to share that happiness to everyone in the world, so that no more wars can be made." Everyone fell silent; they didn't know the Italian can be this perceptive.

"Very well," England broke the silence. "I have a shelf of the original manuscripts written by Shakespeare himself. I will stay by decision of manorialism but I won't mind lending them to you for an exhibit." He said as smiled gently at his former little brother.

"Really, England?" Italy's eyes lit up and jumped up to hug the Briton, making the older country blush at the sudden affection.

"I-it's nothing. No one expects you to exhibit nothing but your own country's works, anyway." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"England is right and I think I still have the original manuscript of Erasmus' _The Praise of Folly _somewhere in my basement. I'm not sure but I'll call you when I find it." Netherlands, who has been quiet throughout the whole ordeal, spoke up, touched by the Italian's insight.

"Oh! So Erasmus was your son! Now I remember. He was quite a good friend of my son, Thomas More." England said, unconsciously starting a conversation with the otherwise silent nation.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, it was Sir More who encouraged Erasmus to study Greek."

"Well, it seems it was Erasmus' _The Praise of Folly, _which talks of his criticism on scholars, scientists and the likes that inspired More to write _Utopia, _he was a very devout Catholic, that lad." The Briton said as he and the Dutch immersed themselves in a friendly conversation.

"It seems England found a new friend." Italy giggled.

"Yes, it seems so." France agreed. "What do you plan to exhibit, _mon petite_?"

"Oh, it really isn't anything everyone hasn't seen yet. I was just planning to give people knew knowledge about the things they see every day, like the paintings on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel."

"Oh, if I remember correctly, they were painted by Michelangelo."

"Yes, he was also the one who sculpted the _Pietà. _The comments he got were very nice and he won instant fame with it."

"Such a talented man he is but I can't help pitying him. Didn't his eyes start failing him because paint kept on dripping into his eyes? It must have been very painful. His talent and passion were what caused his health to deteriorate and I don't even remember hearing about him having a lover."

"His lover was the paintbrush, his lifeline the chisel, in my opinion, he was quite a happy man." And yet again, France was stunned by the perception of his former younger brother. It seems Italy _is _quite passionate when it comes to arts.


	5. Chapter 4

**OF TRENCHES AND DEATH**

**Chapter IV**

France jolted up in his bed after another of his routine nightmares, his palm sweaty, and his face was as pale as a ghost. He tried to regain his breath, closing his eyes to force the horrors of the Trench Warfare out of his mind. Clutching his head, he groaned in frustration as the only thing it did was make the image more vivid. He hated it. He hated that of all the many periods of his long life that he has forgotten, this just had to be not one of them. He remembered it all too clearly when he'd rather not, still felt the soil that was dug out to create the trenches, the scar they left was still there, and he hated it _so much. _It hurt. It hurt to remember and it hurt to visualize.

Disembodied limbs tangled with the wretched barbed wires, the sound of the machine guns and artilleries that were the reason for the disembodiment of many body parts. All this happened outside the trenches they used for protection but that didn't mean they were safe there. It wasn't only the sound of blasting weapons that filled the air, not only the stench of blood that filled one's nostrils. The soldier's didn't have only one type of enemy. Where one was loud and deafening, the other was silent, stealthy, and sly, traitorous, even. Where the ones outside died a sudden death, the ones inside die slowly, painfully. And all of this pain, France felt. However, it wasn't his enemy nations that he hated during that war. It was their leaders, his own included. It was their greed for power that led millions of death – _unnecessary _death. But it wasn't entirely their fault. He and his fellow personifications could have stood up to them, could have stopped them. But they didn't, and he knew why. Each and every one of them was also blinded by the power being offered to them. And he knew he wasn't the only one suffering these nightmares.

The thought made France chuckle humourlessly. "It was us that made our own scars." He mumbled to his self as he waited for the sun to rise.


	6. Chapter 5

**OF COSPLAYS AND PEOPLE WITH NO PARTICULAR FASHION STYLES**

**Chapter V**

Japan sat in his study, staring at the blank piece of drawing paper in front of him. It was long past midnight and he has yet to come up with any costume designs. Why he is making costume designs in the middle of the night, you might ask. Well, the answer is quite simple. It is because Japan is simply the type of person who can't say no to a favour from a friend even when it was given to him at a time when he is normally already asleep. And, quite unfortunately, he lost even more of his ability to refuse when more calls came, asking him for costume designs of people they wanted to cosplay for the UN day.

First, there was Italy calling him on telephone, asking if he could make a costume of Michelangelo for him.

"Veee~~~ Japan, you'll do it, right?" Italy asked.

"Well, Itaria-kun, I am not quite sure I know enough of this guy to make a costume of him." He said

"It's alright! I'll send you a picture of him! Veee~! Thanks, Japan!" Italy said a quick goodbye then hung up. The Japanese man was about to protest when his cell phone rang. It was Germany, making him confused.

"Hello?" came the deep voice from the other end.

"Oh? What's wrong Germany-san?" Japan inquired.

"No-nothings wrong. It's just that I…" he trailed off before continuing. "I have a favour to ask you. I-if you're not busy, of course." Japan wanted to say he really was busy. It is true, though, with Italy's costume still burdening him. But it was so rare for Germany to ask him a favour and he'll feel bad if he refused.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind… making me a knight costume?" _Knights… that wasn't so hard. _

"Okay." he agreed without even asking what it was for since he already knew.

A few minutes later after he finished Germany's design and was about to research about Michelangelo, more calls from different nations came to him and he, fair as he is, didn't want to be unfair and accepted them all. After five more call, everything finally ended and Japan was left in peace. Most of the designs were easy to make but some of his fellow nations just gave him names of people and told him that they will just send him a picture.

He sighed, 'In making costumes for cosplay, only the picture is not enough. The designer must learn more things about the fashion of the person he is about to imitate and make it his own. If not, the costume would only be empty.'

With that in mind, Japan went in front of his computer to search about the people requested of him but first, he needed a list.

Michelangelo for Italy

Alfred von Schleiffen for Belgium (_Although Schleiffen is German. I wonder why._)

Menes and Hatshepsut for Egypt (_I wonder who will wear Hatshepsut's costume_) and

Aristophanes for Egypt

"Let's start with Michelangelo." Japan said to himself as he started browsing the net. "Hmmm…" he mused as he scrolled down "The greatest sculptor of Renaissance and yet his talent doesn't end there, also a well known and skilled painter, poet and architect. He is quite a great inspiration to the people with his passion for sculpting. Italy-kun's choice isn't bad. He gives everything he has for his work to become the embodiment of perfection. Reading this just gave me a new inspiration to work harder for the design making." He though with a smile, all traces of sleep gone as he got immersed in his researches.

"Next we have Schleiffen. Why would a German like him pique the interest of someone like Belgium?" he thought as he typed in the name. To his surprise, more search results were entitles 'The Schleiffen Plan' than 'Alfred von Schleiffen' itself. "Oh… I never knew Germany-san's sons could be so reckless. It is common knowledge in a war not to underestimate an enemy whether it's new or not, specially one as big as Russia-" he was cut off of his criticisms as he found the answer to his question. "Oh, I see. So Belgium-san just wanted to rub the failure of the Schleiffen Plan in Germany-san's face." Now that Japan thought about, Belgium was the type of person to do exactly that.

"Then there's Menes and Hatshepsut. I have heard Greece-san, since he is friens with Egypt-san, talk about them and I agree they are quite remarkable people. It is not every day we can find a person able to unify two kingdoms and keep his rule for long. And having a woman not bent on showing off the power she has acquired is also quite impressing."

"Aristophanes." Japan chuckled. "The playwright who had enough humour and courage to make fun of Athenian politicians, generals, philosophers, and even his fellow playwrights and still made them funny for most people. Well, at least it's what Greece-san told me and in my honest opinion, people like these are quite rare, be it on ancient times of today."

Having finished his research and finally getting an idea for each of the designs, Japan rewarded his self with a long, satisfying slumber.

* * *

Uhmm... Hi, guys! Sooo, I just want to clarify that this fanfiction wasn't made to offend anyone in anyway. That's all.

Please review! ^_^


End file.
